


No Bommy!!

by QueenBecky



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecky/pseuds/QueenBecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I got thinking about Bofur and his reaction to the stone giants, and I couldn't help but picture a young Bofur learning about them at his Uncle or Grandfather’s knee, and being in complete awe. So this drabble happened.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Bommy!!

**Author's Note:**

> So I got thinking about Bofur and his reaction to the stone giants, and I couldn't help but picture a young Bofur learning about them at his Uncle or Grandfather’s knee, and being in complete awe. So this drabble happened.

“NO BOMMY!” Bofur cried aghast as his little brother sucked the head of his stone giant doll into his mouth. It was one of the dwarfling’s most prized possessions, and it hurt the dark haired youth deeply to watch his young brother stick it in his mouth and suck on it as if it were candy. Yanking the doll from his brother’s grasps he wiped his brother’s slobber away quickly with his sleeve before clutching the doll close to his chest.

This of course caused the small round ginger haired youth to cry loudly after he got over the shock of the toy being taken away. Looking up from the book he was reading, Bifur looked over at his cousins with an exasperated look only those new to their teen years could manage, especially those who had been assigned the task of babysitting young cousins.

“Bofur, what did ya do?” He accused setting his book aside to get up and pick up baby Bombur whose wailing had morphed into soft sniffles and sobs. “I didn’t do nothin’! Bommy was tryin’ to eat Buf!” Bofur accused clutching the doll even tighter. Rolling his eyes Bifur shooed Bofur out of the room “If ya don’t want yer brother to mess with it keep it out of his reach. Go put it back in yer room, yer Ma’s gonna be back soon anyway.” He said hoping that his Aunt was indeed almost home as Bombur decided that the wooden bead at the end of one of Bifur’s braids would do instead of the doll to suck on.

Buf might have only been a rough wood carved doll of what their Grandfather Bofur supposed a stone giant would look like, but that did not matter to young Bofur as he clutched at the doll tightly as he went to his and Bombur’s shared room. What mattered was that it was like the giants his Grandpa told him about in stories before he died, in fact the doll itself was carved by his Grandpa and was the last thing the man had ever given his young name sake. So besides for his small wooden flute his uncle had carved for him, it was his most prized possession. His most coveted as well. Climbing into his small wooden bed he moved back the blanket and laid the doll gently against his pillow, so that later when he went to bed Buf would be waiting for him to return. Bofur took great care to tuck the doll in before heading back into the living room where he could hear Bombur giggling as Bifur complained as Bombur found amusement in now tugging at his older cousin’s braids. 


End file.
